Rain
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: Jason Reso's life is torn apart, but if Chris Irvine can help him he will. (Slash)


*Disclaimer: Don't own any of the four-wwe superstars mentioned. M/M relationships don't like don't read. Like? Then come on and read and review! Only short but hopefully sweet!  
  
Adam leaned in and kissed him. He kissed him hard, lips bruising against each other's. He slipped his tongue between his parted lips, continuing the kiss as it deepened. He let go of the littler mans waist, pulling back from his face as the rain dripped down both the men. "Adam I.."  
  
"Rey?"  
  
"I liked that," They laughed quietly, Adam placed his head against Rey's forehead. He kissed the tip of his nose; the rain ran down Adam's forehead then dripped onto Rey. They stood there, in the rain, contend with each other, happy, just the two of them..oh and Jason Reso..  
  
His blonde, shoulder length hair was matted to his face, partly because of the rain and partly because of his tears. The man, the only man he'd loved had betrayed him. He clasped his hand to his mouth to keep himself from screaming. He knew that their characters Edge and Christian hated each other and that Edge had taken a friendship liking to Mysterio but why did Adam have to take a liking to Mysterio more than that? Unable to bear witness anymore he turned around and ran. Running fast through the puddles causing his jeans to be totally soaked but a little rainwater might only give him a cold; his lover had just given him a broken heart.  
  
His eyes were now blood shot from the tears that had so openly freed themselves. His voice was barley above a whisper as he asked for his room key at the hotel reception. Slowly he walked to the lift already waiting. He closed the door and pressed button seven to take him to his floor. Replay after replay played back in his mind of Adam clinging tightly to Rey, kissing, touching Rey. Tears fell down his cheek once more, as he couldn't control them any longer. He smacked his fist against the door of the lift while the sadness inside him turned to anger. The lift stopped and the doors opened to revel a friend of his and Christians tag partner, Chris Irvine or as he is always called Chris Jericho. "Oh my god Jase, what the hell happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Just leave me alone Jericho I'm fine"  
  
"Don't pull that crap off on me"  
  
"What crap?" Jason said angrily, he turned the key in the door with a struggle then walked in closely followed by Chris.  
  
"Your upset and I want to know why" Chris watched as Jason pulled a bag from underneath the bed. He then pulled a pair of scissors from the bedside draw and began cutting the clothes he pulled out the bag to shreds one by one.  
  
"Jase what are you doing!"  
  
"Take that you slim bag!" He screamed as he ripped almost everything in bag until there was hardly anything but bits of torn clothes all over the bed. There was a picture right at the bottom of the sports bag. Adam holding Jason tightly to his chest, both of the smiling like fools. "Aaagh!" he screamed as he tore the picture straight down the middle, a bit of Adam on one side and a bit of Jason on the other. He broke down onto his knees on the floor, crying loudly. "I hate him!" Chris now knew what must of happened, he slowly knelt down beside him placing his hand on his shoulder he pulled him close to him, Jason gripped onto him and cried letting his tears fall out onto Chris's chest. "What was the argument of Jase?"  
  
"There..was no argument" He choked out through sobs. He looked up into Chris's questioning eyes. "I caught him with his tongue half way down Rey Mysterio's throat. It was horrible, he was holding him, touching him, kissing him like he used to with me!" He shut his eyes and cried some more hugging Chris again.  
  
"That bastard. It's okay now Jase, I'm here. Shhh, don't cry he isn't worth your tears. Come on, your drenched, come back to my room. Bring your stuff you can stay there with me, Adam should get the message when he sees what's happened to his stuff and that doesn't give it away the picture will, you don't need to speak to him, not yet. We'll get you dried up, we'll watch a movie have a chat, lets just forget Adam for now." Jason smiled and nodded; Chris lifted his chin and placed a small kiss on the side of Jason's mouth. "I'll protect you from any thing or any one else who tries to harm you. Now lets go."  
  
* I don't know Rey Mysterio Jr's real name. If anyone who's read the story and knows it can you please tell me it would be greatly appreciated, I have a fair idea but I don't know for sure what it actually is. 


End file.
